


A Mauve Heart-Shaped Pancake

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ignis Scientia's Birthday, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Ignis was accustomed to waking up to the scent of woodsy musk and the feel of firm muscles encasing his body, the same as falling asleep.But this morning, he was only cloaked in a fluffy blanket, comforting but not as much as his other half. He sniffed, recognizing batter with cooked meat. Furrowing his eyebrows, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, lowering the blanket. He blinked a few times, vanquishing the sleep, and was greeted by a wooden tray placed above his legs.~Or Gladio makes Ignis breakfast in bed for his birthday.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	A Mauve Heart-Shaped Pancake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ignis! Since he deserves pampering, I chose this sweet headcanon to write about (credit to the lovely [Raven](https://twitter.com/lunarts97)):  
> "Gladio likes to make Iggy breakfast in bed sometimes."

Ignis was accustomed to waking up to the scent of woodsy musk and the feel of firm muscles encasing his body, the same as falling asleep. 

But this morning, he was only cloaked in a fluffy blanket, comforting but not as much as his other half. He sniffed, recognizing batter with cooked meat. Furrowing his eyebrows, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, lowering the blanket. He blinked a few times, vanquishing the sleep, and was greeted by a wooden tray placed above his legs. 

On the tray, there was a large porcelain plate nearly covered by a heart-shaped pancake. The pancake was topped with crushed raspberries and blueberries, blending into a lovely mauve coating. Beside the pancake was a smaller plate, with one perfectly fried egg (not a run in the yolk, edges just browning) on top of a well-toasted slice of bread (not a char in slight) with three strips of crispy bacon. And at the far right corner of the tray sat a coffee mug (which read “Hubby”), capped with flawlessly whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. 

A broad hand touched Ignis’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, gorgeous.” 

Ignis turned to Gladio, returning his husband’s bright beaming smile. “Thank you, love. This certainly is a surprise.” 

“Well, it’s your first birthday since the best day of my life,” Gladio responded, scooting in bed and moving his hand to wrap his arm around Ignis. 

“Best day of _our_ lives,” Ignis reminded, leaning into his husband’s sturdy body. 

Gladio gave him a gentle squeeze. “Anyway, figured something extra special was in order.” 

“Mmhmm.” Ignis nodded and surveyed his feast. “Not every day you wake up before I do, or cook for that matter. And this looks absolutely delicious.” 

“It _is_ delicious, and you should get eating before it gets cold.” Gladio took the fork and started to cut into the pancake. 

Ignis squinted at Gladio. “Did you eat before me?” 

Gladio squinted back. “I just _know._ ” He brought up the fork, now holding a pancake piece, to Ignis’s mouth. “Dig in, gorgeous. Eat the delicious pancake.” 

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that, love.” Ignis took in the offered pancake, and widened his eyes. The natural sweetness of the berries mixed with the fluffy cake was a taste sensation. 

“I’ll take your face as a mark of approval.” 

“Oh, shush!” Ignis playfully pushed Gladio and stole the fork. He cut off another piece and held it up to Gladio’s mouth. “Here, you should have some, too.” 

Gladio gave a slight frown. “But it’s for you.” 

“True, but you worked hard,” Ignis insisted. “You deserve a treat as well.” 

“It’s your birthday, though. You should enjoy everything fully.” 

“But the only way I’ll be able to enjoy everything fully is if I know _you’re_ enjoying yourself as well.” Ignis pressed the pancake to Gladio’s lips. “Now open up, love! You wouldn’t wish to deny me of any request on my birthday, correct?” 

Gladio’s smile returned, and he opened his mouth to consume the pancake. Giving a small moan of delight after swallowing, he kissed Ignis’s temple. “You’re too good to me sometimes, you know?” 

“I could say the same of you.” Ignis knocked his knuckles against Gladio’s chest, then reached for the coffee. “So what’s on the schedule for the rest of the day?” 

Gladio chuckled. “You’ll see, but it involves lots of pampering and relaxation.” 

Ignis shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee. “I suppose it doesn’t hurt to indulge myself once in a while.” He leaned deeper into Gladio’s chest, looking up at his husband with soft eyes. “But as long as we’re together, that’s perfect for me.” 

A slight blush graced Gladio’s cheeks. He leaned down, lips nearly brushing against Ignis’s. “Sap.” 

Ignis’s eyes twinkled. “I learn from the best.” 

Ignis closed his eyes as they kissed, relishing in the undying love and warmth. 

“Also, you got whipped cream on your nose, birthday husband.” 

Ignis took a finger full of the cream and brushed Gladio’s nose. “And now you do, too, unbirthday husband.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) on Twitter! She makes amazing art!  
> (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
